


Soul*Star Collection

by Vespa26



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespa26/pseuds/Vespa26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a collection of Fem!Soul*Star stories. all of them will have to do with the happy couple and their family life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sick Days can be nice too I guess

Sick days can be nice too I guess

 

She didn't know how she got sick in a day, what she did know was she felt bad about canceling the date she had planned with her boyfriend. Sure she was just gonna go to his apartment and play a few video games and maybe watch a monster movie marathon and order take out from their favorite Chinese place. As she was now she wouldn't have even made it half way to his apartment. She was dizzy congested, she could barely keep anything down. On top of all that her throat was so sore she didn't think she could eat even if she wanted to. She was also sore all over. She called him about an hour ago to cancel but she wondered what he was doing as she decided she should go back to sleep.

She woke up about and hour later to the feeling of a hand on her forehead.

“Sorry Soul didn't mean to wake you up. You weren't kidding when you said you were sick huh babe”

“Black*Star, what are you doing here?”

“What can't I check up on my sick girlfriend?”

“That's not what I meant. I meant how did you get in? Maka is not home considering she and Tsubaki are on a mission right now. Why she took Tsubaki is beyond me.” Soul coughed feeling a wave of dizziness hit her and she closed here eyes tightly.

“I am a god I have my ways”

“Black*Star you came in the window didn't you”

He laughed “Alright you caught me.”

Soul blinked before she shrieked “But were on the 4th floor. What if you fell” it was at this point that Soul started coughing as she tried but failed to sit up.

“Babe Calm down. I am a God it would take more than a fall from the 4th floor to hurt me” was his response as he helped her sit up. “You know its a good thing I did come, I got you some medicine on the way here” he picked up a bag that was on the floor and pulled out a bottle of night quill and a bottle of day quill. This might help” he said with a smile.

“Thanks Star you really are the best” Soul took the day quill. “I don't think I want to go back to sleep or I will not sleep tonight. Wanna watch a movie with me since your here?”

He smiled “Sure” as she surprised her by picking her up blankets and all and brought her to the couch in the front room. Soul kissed his cheek. 

“Thanks”

“Like I would make my sick goddess walk”

“Black*Star I don't think I am a goddess. I am more of a demon.” she said with a full smile showing off her teeth.

Black*Star laughed, “Alright then your my Demonness then” he then went to where he knew Soul Kept her movies then picked one that they could enjoy. And sat next to her on the couch the then pulled her into his lap and let her get comfortable. As the movie ended Black*Star insisted on making Soul eat some soup. So he called their favorite restaurant and ordered her a big bowl or War Won Ton soup.

Before they noticed the sun had set and Soul had Fallen asleep on Black*Star. He just smiled as he carried her to her bed then decided he would take care of her till she was better and then he cured up with her and fell asleep. 

She would later think back on this day and realize she is lucky to have some one that loves her the way that Black*Star loves her.


	2. Without you I am empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the second drabble in my Soul*Star collection. Its based on a Fem!Soul head canon. just ask if you wanna know what one.

Without you I am empty

 

Soul was worried, something had gone wrong. He had promised he would be home in time for the appointment. Yet she had to go without him. It was the appointment that would tell them the gender of their unborn baby. She hadn't wanted to know, he had. Since she had to go alone she now knew it was a boy.

“Where is he?” she said while looking out the window. Just then the front door open. Soul turned around ready to jump into his arms but she stopped short. 

“Tsubaki?” 

“Soul.... I'm sorry....”

Soul's eyes started to tear up.

“We were ambushed on our way back and he was taken. And we don't know where they took him too”

“But how. He is the strongest Meister here at Shibusen?”

“They had an over whelming numbers and it was because of him I was able to escape.” A tear slipped passed her eyelids as she turned away from Soul. 

Soul collapsed into the chair behind her, she was at a loss for words. She took in Tsubaki's form as the taller girl sat near her. She was covered in bruises.

“Tsubaki are you okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah but will you be”

“I don't know. But I think I need to be alone for a bit.” was Soul's answer as she left the room and went to the room she shared with her Boyfriend. Here Soul let out her emotions. She cried. She was scared they were suppose to take care of their son together.

As days then, 2 weeks passed, Soul just became a living doll. She didn't want to do a lot of the stuff she use to do. That included playing the Piano her Boyfriend, her Meister and his Weapon got her for her 19th birthday.

“Soul open the door. You have barely came out in 2 weeks. You can't keep doing this to yourself” came Maka's voice as she pushed open the door to the room her weapon hasn't left in nearly 2 weeks. The site before Maka was heart breaking. Soul was curled up on the bed she was wearing one of Black*Star's shirts and a pair of his pajama pants. The clothes was much to big on the petite woman. Soul was laying on her side facing the door one of her hands was pressed to her stomach. Soul was currently 4 and a half months pregnant and it showed a lot. Soul looked like she hadn't seen the light in days. In fact she looked a bit sick. She was heart broken. That was what all if it boiled down to. Soul was heart broken. 

“He-he promised he would be back. Now h-he's gone....”   
Soul burst to tear. And Maka was at a loss at what to do for her weapon. She looked to Tsubaki and the taller girl just shook her head.

“Maka just leave her be. She really did Love him. And besides every time I made her leave the room she would just get even more upset. So I have been bringing her food. She has gotten up a few times but she refuses to leave the room?”

Maka nodded she had been away when Black*Star went missing in the first place. Maka had seen 2enough. She turned from her heart broken weapon and looked at her current weapon. Jenna nodded, she knew what they needed to to. They quickly rushed out of the small house and asked Tsubaki to look after Soul.

 

2 more weeks has passed since Maka and Jenna disappeared. Soul was now 5 months along and Tsubaki had finally managed to get Soul to leave the room. They were currently sitting on the couch watching a show.... Well Tsubaki was watching while Soul just stared at the wall, when the front door opened with a loud bang. Tsubaki looked at the door while Soul just kept looking at the wall.

Soul had tuned out every thing around her. It was only when she felt a familiar pair of muscular arms from a distant memory did she snap out of it. Soul blinked, her eyes hurt from a combination of staring too long and crying.

“Soul... SOUL... damn look at me” the voice in her ear demanded.

When she did the tears were back and she had thrown her self farther into his arms.

“Star... I-I didn't thing I would see you again.” he kissed her and held her close.

“I'm sorry my Goddess, I didn't mean to make you cry”. Black*Star then pulled her into his lap and held her as she cried.

“Don't ever leave me again”

“Not planing to any time soon. Love you Soul”

“I love you too” she said as she pulled him into passionate kiss then rested her head on his shoulder.

“Why, what happened”

“Was ambushed there was at least 100 of them and they separated me and Tsubaki when they hit her hard enough to knock her out so I lead them away from her and had to deal with them my self. And believe me I was actually afraid I wouldn't make it back to you.” he said as he kissed her forehead. 

“Boy”

“What”

“Our Baby, its a boy. And I decided I liked the name you picked.”

Black*Star smiled as he waved off Tsubaki, Maka and Jenna. His cuts and wounds could wait. All he wanted to do was sit like he was with his Goddess and enjoy the feel of her leaning on his chest while he felt the kicks of his unborn son.

After Soul realized he was covered in cuts and bruises Soul insisted he let her clean them and then they could sit close and eat something.


	3. Don't do that again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Third story in my Soul*Star Collection.

Don't do that again

He never should have let her go on the mission. That was the only thought that was running through Black*Star's head as he ran into the hospital with is 2 year old son in his arms. As he ran through the door, Tsubaki close behind him, he looked for some one that would know any thing about her condition. He spotted two people he recognized after a few minuets for looking, one was comforting the other as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. Black*Star headed in their direction.

“Maka!” He called out as he got close. “What happen is she okay?” he was a bit panicked as he asked.

“I don't Know Black*Star. They won't let me in to see her. They won't let any one in to see her right now only family.”   
Black*Star nodded as he approached the desk that would let him in he could hear Tsubaki asking what happen behind him.   
His son pulled on his shirt. Silver*Star was wrapped up in a blanket and he had thrown on clothes and shoes as he ran out the door and he looked scared. Black*Star knew his son was smart but he didn't know why they here here yet.  
“Can I help you”  
“I need to know the room number for Soul Eater Evans”  
“Are you Family”  
“I am her Boyfriend” he said getting annoyed  
“I can't let you in until Miss Evan's emergency contact get here or her intimidate family gets here.”  
Black*Star was getting mad, “She is the mother of my son and I want in”  
The Nurse just rolled here eye “You maybe the father but I still can't let you in.” She said in a rather rude manner.  
Black*Star was just about to chew her out when a hand landed on his shoulder and the rather calm and recognizable voice of Death the Kid rang out.  
“Black*Star let me handle this before you break something”

The Nurse looked at Kid, “Sir I just told your friend I can't let anyone in until Miss Evan's emergency contact gets here.”  
“That was my father but since he had passed on I am now the one in charge” Kid responded as he pulled out his ID Card that proved that he was Lord Death.  
“I will be making some changes to Miss Evan's contacts. I will be adding two people and I would like you to leave a note for who ever is in charge. The two contacts will be Black*Star and Maka Albarn.”  
The Nurse nodded as she quickly wrote down what he asked and left to get another Nurse that would Lead them in.  
Black*Star heard Maka, Tsubaki and Jenna join them as the second Nurse lead the group down the hall to the emergency waiting room.  
“I am sorry you are gonna have to wait here Miss Evan's is still in surgery. I will go see how much longer she will be in for.” The Nurse was then gone.

“Maka what happen” Black*Star asked his back to her his eve never leaving the door that would lead his way to Soul.

“She protected us. We completed the mission and were leaving and we didn't realize that there was another rouge Witch in the area because she was hiding well enough that she even deceived my Soul perception. Soul saw her go to attack us from behind with some kind of bladed weapon. Soul kicked us out of the way and the Witch almost took her right leg off. We killed her a minuet after and got Soul's leg to stop bleeding enough to get her here.” Maka was crying again and hid her face in Tubaki and Jenna's arms as they tried to get her to stop crying again.  
Black*Star just looked at his son as his mismatched eyes looked close to tears.   
Silver*Star now knew his Mama was hurt, he only knew since people kept saying his Mama's name and crying.  
Black*Star felt like punching a hole into the wall. He knew he should have talked Kid into not letting her go on the damn mission.

After about an hour of waiting the door the emergency room opened and the Nurse was back and she told them to follow her. She then lead them to a private room. Before she let them in she told them she was doing fine she was still asleep and she was on pain killers and that they could not stay long unless they were family or emergency contacts.  
Black*Star didn't really listen as she told them the rules as he quietly made his way into Soul's room. She looked small in the hospital bed and Black*Star decided right them and their she was never going on another mission with out him or at all. He didn't like seeing her like this... she just looked so broken. He looked down at his son in his arms. He was reaching for his mother with tears in his little eyes. Black*Star moved to her bed side and took the seat next to the bed and took a hold of Soul's hand and waited for her to wake up.  
Soul felt like her limbs were made of lead. She couldn't really move and her right leg felt like it was being sawed off, stabbed and burned at the same time. She groaned out loud not realizing were she was.  
“Soul, Babe can you hear me”  
Soul opened her eyes and as they adjusted to the light in the room she soon focused on the face in front of her.  
“Black*Star?” she croaked out. Her throat was dry she needed water.  
He nodded as he got her a cup he held it so she could drink out of the straw. Once done he placed the cup on the table near by.  
“Soul want me to get the Nurse?” he asked as he saw her wince in pain. Soul nodded as Black*Star stood up Silver*Star still in his arms sound asleep.  
Once the Nurse gave her more pain killers and left did Black*Star start really talking.  
He babbled on in a worried rant of how he was never letting her go on another mission unless he was with her or she was not going at all. He though he was gonna loose her.   
“Soul don't do that again. I could have Lost you. Our son could have lost you. I don't wanna Lose you. I love you too much for that.”  
“I know you do. I love you too but if I didn't then Maka and Jenna would have been dead. And Besi-” Soul was cut off by Black*Star's lips on hers. As soon as they parted Black*Start said something that shocked Soul. She stared at him with wide eyes.  
“Soul?”  
“Do you mean it?”  
Black*Star smiled the smile he only had for her and his son as he nodded.“Yeah I mean it. I love you too much to be kept from you”  
Soul teared up as she nodded “Yes”  
Black*Star's smile got bigger as he gently placed their son next to his mother on the bed. Soul placed a hand on her son with a small smile on her face.  
“When do you want to set the date”  
“After your better. I don't want you to have to use a wheel chair to get down the isle to me”  
“So you are serious about this?”  
“I wouldn't lie not to you. Like I said I don't want to lose you and if Marrying you is what it takes to keep you with me then so be it. Like I said I love you and Silver*Star and I don't want to lose you.”  
Soul smile widened “It will take a while you know. I am gonna have to go through therapy just to walk again since my leg was almost severed completely from my body.”  
Black*Star cringed a bit at that, “I know and I will be the one to take care of you until you can walk again. I know you are strong enough to walk again.”  
“Thank you” she then pulled him a bit closer to kiss his lips again. And for the rest of the night Soul slept with her son on her non injured side and her Fiances hand holding her's tightly as he slept in the chair next to her bed. About 1 month later Soul was released from the hospital and her and Black*Star decided to sign the papers that would make them Husband and Wife before they had the actual wedding.  
Soul Star and her new Husband Black*Star waited 2 years before they could have the actual ceremony. Silver*Star acting as the ring-bearer. A few weeks later Soul Found herself pregnant and retired as a Death Scythe, she was now teaching a weapons class and Soul and Black*Star couldn't be happier.


End file.
